Sonic the Hedgehog: The Story of the Blue Blur
by mostwanted01
Summary: A very heart-throbbing, bone-crushing, heat-seeking story based on everyones favorite blue hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

_**The Story of the Blue Blur himself**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Green Hill Zone**_

It was a beautiful day, Sonic running through the fields and meadows of colorful flowers in the Green Hill Zone. The wind was slightly blowing leaving the flowers' many fragrances in the air. The lake was as shiny and blue as ever with cute Blue Jay's skimming the water for food. The fish were jumping enjoying themselves as they bathed themselves in the surface of the waves. The peaceful sounds of birds, whirring insects, and the wind were all triumphantly beautiful.

A few seconds later the sound of an engine starting appeared amidst the other sounds of anonymous creatures in their natural habitat. Something blue in the distance appeared and then disappeared. Another minute later it appeared again running through the fields. It was close enough now to hear the roaring that was becoming bigger, faster and louder. Screeeeeeech!! The dust was clearing slowly and the outline of the hedgehog himself was visible.

All of the forest creatures came out of hiding and stared. "Hello," Sonic said. VROOOOOM!! Sonic came running back to his garage where Tails was waiting for him to return. Tails had a couple of snacks for Sonic. "Hi, Sonic. I whipped up some of your favorite chili pizza rolls! "What type? The exotic type?" "Yeah!" I thought you could only get those in Japan!" "Well, I went to Food Network's site and printed out the recipe. The rest was easy."

"Well, thanks." Sonic ate only one of the seven. That was unlike him. "What's up, Sonic?" "Oh, I've got a new theory to try out and I need to keep my belly in top shape for it. "Whatever you say, Sonic." "I'm wondering if I can blow a circuit in our treadmill." Why Sonic was interested in such mindless babble Tails had not an idea. In just seconds Sonic was running back and forth all over the place leaving the shop at small intervals of time all at Mach 4.

After he was done he got on the treadmill and sped it up to Mach 7. He was moving at such a high rate of speed that Tails couldn't even see him. The machine whirred and clicked then KRACKA-BRACKA-BOOM!! Tails eyes were so wide open you could have easily mistaken him for a fox that had too much caffeine. Sonic yelled, "Wow! Yeah!" Sonic ran off and came back in under three seconds with a few more anonymous objects. Sonic ran fast enough to cause a Sonic Boom knocking Tails onto his hind end. "Ow!" Tails exclaimed.

Later that night Sonic was in the garage. He was usually wouldn't hang out in a dusty, old garage on a day as nice as this except for on this bright morning. The air was crisp on his face as it trailed in from the open garage door. Tails came up to him. "Sonic, I was just wondering..." Tails started. "Yeah, what is it, can you make it quick?" Sonic said speedily. "W...Well" Tails stuttered. "Spit it out!" "I wanted to know..." Tails said quicker this time, but still not fast enough. "...What I was doing?" Sonic finished. "Yeah, that." Well, if I'm correct..." Sonic said throwing cut wires, drill bits and anonymous other parts. "...The red wire connected to the hydraulics in my shoe aka the blue wires will cause a nitrous-fusion..." Sonic continued. Tails was trying to keep up. He understood what Sonic was talking about, but as fast as he said it Tails was easily confused. "...which if mixed with a couple parts from some old stuff I found at the Scrap Yard Zone will create a whole new level of speed throughout my sneakers. If I avoid the draft of the wind by using a spin dash it will cause the work of emc2 to be put to work thus causing me to be able to travel faster and jump higher than ever before almost like an adrenaline rush throughout your body." Sonic was estatic now shot with excitement.

Later after lunch and some chili dogs Sonic decided to go out on one of his jogs. Unknown to him, there were some swat bots behind a few bushes holding a tight, thin wire. Not knowing of any danger nearby Sonic stumbled and fell. "Aaaagh!!" THUMP!! He landed right on top of a crumbling cliff. If he didn't stop in time he would fall into the deadly pit of spikes below. He said, "This is a whole lot worse than watching The Twilight Zone on ABC on Friday nights. (Let the records show that Ben, the author, is not fond of The Twilight Zone.) He had no choice... death had scheduled him for this date. Everything turned black.

What will happen to our brave hero next?

Find out in Chapter 2

A Shadow of a Doubt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A Shadow of a Doubt  
Sonic's thoughts: 'Where am I? I can't open my eyes. It's cold. I'm breathing. I wonder why. I blacked out before I hit the spikes.'

His eyes opened very suddenly and he said, 'I shouldn't be alive.''You're right,'an anonymous voice boomed out. Sonic looked around scared. He couldn't see anyone. 'Am I in hedgehog heaven?'Sonic said wonderingly. 'No!'the voice boomed out louder than before. 'Who are you!'Sonic yelled. 'I am right in front of you,'the voice said more gentle than the previous times. Sonic sat up and got off of the ground. All around him was lava, fireballs and burnt grass. Staring at him was a black and red hedgehog. Sonic brushed off his quills and asked, 'Who are you.'He said, 'I am the ultimate life form, Shadow!''I suppose you are the one who saved me from my death,'Sonic announced. 'I wouldn't let it happen again if I were you,'he stated. 'So, do you mind telling me how you saved me?'Sonic asked. Shadow started, 'I was aboard the ARK...'Whoah, whoah, the what?''It is a space ship floating in outer space. It is currently flying towards Earth. So... DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!! I was aboard the ARK when I heard an explosion in my creator's quarters. I ran in to find him dead. There was a crack in the glass then exploded. I almost got sucked out into space where I would have frozen solid and died my own death if it weren't for Maria. She pulled me back in and put her hand on a panel. It analyzed her fingerprints and stated, 'Access Granted.'The doors shut and she let go of Shadow. 'What happened?'she said. 'He's dead. The docter. He's dead,'Shadow said, his heart pounding.

A few minutes later the alarms went off wailing a disturbing cry that could be heard for miles. 'Low velocity, low air, hull breached, losing altitude...'it continued. Shadow pulled Maria into a launch module which would send here down to Earth. She yelled as the doors closed, 'But what about you?'All she hear is, 'I will under go chaos...'She cried out as she was launched out of the ship. 'CHAOS CONTROL!!'Shadow yelled out. There was a bright blast of energy which was about to teleport him. Where? He didn't know. He just knew he would find Maria some day. The ARK blasted into flames. Shadow would never forget the cries he heard as those shuttle doors shut.

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. Something blue caught my eyes and it was heading straight for some spikes. Not knowing who or what you were I ran as fast as I could to keep you from dieing. One second later and you would have been toast. I took you here until you could recover. Any questions?'Shadow asked almost kindly. 'Yeah, you said the ARK was heading down towards Earth. Shouldn't we be stopping it?''Yes.''Well then...'Shadow looked confused. 'What's wrong?'Sonic said feeling sympathetic for him. 'I lost Maria.''How about this I'll give you this tracking device. It tell who anyone is as long as you enter there first and last name. You find here while I stop the ARK from causing massive chaos to the Earth endangering the live of millions of people.'Shadow said, 'Yeah, about that,'then he ran. Sonic took the seven chaos emeralds he had previously collected and turned himself into Super Sonic. Flying high into the sky he saw what looked like a small flame. The closer he got the bigger and bigger it got until he saw what appeared to be a giant, crooked space ship of some sort with the letters A, R and K on the sides.

He flew inside a crushed window that had slightly looked almost brand new except for the few scratches and, of course, the broken glass. After he was inside he checked out the controls. They were all busted. There were a few fire extenguishers but that surely wouldn't put out a fire as massive as this. He saw a room that said, 'Stay Out... or else!'on it. He went into it finding one computer that hadn't even been damaged at all. He then typed numbers and letters into it. A screen came on and said, 'ARK database.''Yes!'Sonic said in a hushed voice as if he were in a library. After a few more letters he initiated the self destruct sequence which was placed in the 1/12 scientific doubt that it would be needed. He heard an electronic voice that said, '100 miles from planet Earth.'It said auto-destruct in 5 minutes. Sonic yelled with anger, 'We don't have any dang 5 minutes!'The electronic voice came back on and stated, '50 miles from Earth.'Sonic looked at the minutes left. 3 minutes were still on the auto-destruct. '25 miles until collision with Earth,'the electronic voice boomed this time. What Sonic did this time could determine what happened to destiny. He cut through the wires in the computer with a spin dash. He got back up on his feet and stared at the minutes/seconds status bar. It said 0:00 meaning it should have blow up. '20 miles until collision with Earth, 'it screeched hurting Sonic's ears. The engines turned on. Whirring sounds were made along with other irritating sounds. All of a sudden Sonic knew what all of it meant. The ARK had to be running to blow up. The engine was now running. He had to get out and fast.

Special pick-your-ending scene!!  
Will Sonic... Be saved by none other than Maria? Or will he be saved by a mysterious yet beautiful teenage hedgehog?  
If you picked 'be saved by none other than Maria...'  
He heard a voice. This time it wasn't electronic it was a girls voice. A girl ran up to Sonic and shoved him out the window. He grabbed her and said, 'Shadow's been devestated without you, there's no way I'm letting you die here. For the second time in his life everything went black. He awoke later that same evening in a stream. Shadow was holding Maria in his arms. Sonic's eyes were closed. Maria was crying and said, 'I didn't want him to die like that so I shoved him out of the window and he still ended up dead.'Shadow said, 'He was a brave hedgehog.'Sonic started groaning. Two yells of, 'Sonic!'came out. Maria yelled with excitement, 'I'm glad your okay!'Shadow said with a smile on his face, 'Glad your still in the here and now buddy.'Sonic got up and managed to say, 'You aren't getting rid of me that easily.'All of a sudden Maria shrieked with horror terrified of what she saw behind Sonic. What was it?  
If you picked 'or will he be saved by a mysterious yet beautiful teenage hedgehog?...'  
A scream of despair was heard by Sonic in one of the backrooms. He ran to the back and opened up a glass sliding door. 'I knew that would get you back here,'she said giggling. She took Sonic by the hand and threw him into the last pod set to land on Earth. He awoke later that same evening in a stream. Shadow was holding Maria in his arms. Sonic's eyes were closed. Maria was crying and said, 'Seeing him dead like that reminds me of the terrible images I have left of you in the ARK.'Shadow said, 'He was a brave hedgehog. He helped me find you ya know.'Sonic started groaning. Two yells of, 'Sonic!'came out. Maria yelled with with excitement, 'I'm glad your okay!'Shadow said with a smile on his face, 'Glad your still in the here and now buddy.'Sonic got up and managed to say, 'You aren't getting rid of me that easily.'All of a sudden Maria shrieked with horror terrified of what she saw behind Sonic. What was it?


End file.
